An Old friend and A New Problem
by YautjaOfEarth
Summary: Not very good at this summary :( When a new threat is on the Rise, Adewale is sent to London, to stop it from unfolding into Chaos. Will fix the Rating and Genre Later!


**I am starting a new series. Partly because of the lack of Adewale Fics, partly because it was on my mind all day during finals, and mainly because the Freedom Cry DLC for AC4 Black flag comes out today! I got the game so y'kno. I will post another chapter of, Man meeting His Best friend later this week, when I'm off school, after Wednesday. Need help naming the ship though, send some Badass names to me and I'll Christin the ship which ever rolls off tongue the best**

_Damn, _Adewale thought to himself while standing in the bow of his ship. The ship rocked slowly as the morning breeze hit them head on. The weather in this region was colder than he was used to. The West Indies was a warm place, filled with sunny skies and the occasional wind. _How do these people stand this?_ He rubbed his arms, and felt a strange sensation along his arms, the feeling of bumps along his arms was a new experience to him. _Why the hell did you sign up for this?_ He searched his memory and recalled what made him take up this assignment. He remembered sitting at the tavern's corner table in Great Inugua when Kinesh, the Mentor's right hand man ,and muscle, came over to where Adewale nursed a brandy being called to a meeting with the Mentor himself. On any other day Ade' would have been pissed to see the man interrupt his brooding time with his normal antics or trying to make Ade' be his wingman, but Kinesh had a very serious look on his on his face. Adewale swallowed the last of his brandy, and made his way up the path to the mansion. As he neared the gates of the mansion, he thought of the good days, the days with his captain, comrade, and best friend Edward. He remembered how he was always there for him when there was something he couldn't do just because of his skin color. Those were the good days, Adewale actually contemplated if he had any others he was close to. The only people he knew in the assassins were the Mentor, though not friendship wise, Kinesh, but he was a terrible friend who couldn't hold a conversation about anything else than sexual activities or the "conquests" he supposedly did the other night. He knew Anne, and though of her at as a friend, but he actual knew nothing of how to talk to women, nor court them. Not that he wanted to court Anne, and not that he didn't find her pretty, but there was either no time to be together with the women of the creed outside of missions and the relationship if anything happened to her or another would be catastrophic to him. Ade shook his head clear of these thoughts, and approached the Mentor in the garden. "You summoned me Mentor?" he asked. "Yes," the Mentor answered. "There is a new threat upon the rise." _Uh-oh_, Ade' thought to himself, _please don't say it, _he mentally pleaded. "What sort of threat, Mentor?" Ade' asked respectfully. _Please don't say it. Say crocodiles! Slave catchers! Voodoo! Anything bu-_ "Templar." _Fuck. _"I am yours to command Mentor," Ade sighed. The only person he knew who could kill a Templar with ease and without almost any problems was Edward. Ade' was in for it this time. One of his many pet peves was the Assassins' high expectations of him. They all looked up to him and respected him only because of his strength and ferocity in battle, and because he was the closest to one of their most powerful, brave, and cunning Assassin they'd had in a long time. "Our spies have discovered the Templars next move. The Heads of the Hydra have regrown once more. The Templars believe they have found a way to get into another sanctuary like the one we closed. Though they only have a hunch, we must make sure they never find it or the key." "Key?" Ade questioned. _Why does this seem so familiar? _He shook his head and looked at his mentor once more. "Why me Mentor? Can we not contact Edward and-", "Edward is missing." "WHAT!" Ade' shouted in disbelief. His friend? The only one he ever truly had? Though he was not one for crying, Ade sure felt like crying then. But he had a mission to do and to show weakness, well that was literally beaten out of him years ago. "You are to go to his final recorded location and talk to the Assassins in the Guild, you must help them rebuild what they have lost, and then go after the key. A Disguise has been readied for you, and a ship to take you to London. Good luc-" "Wait wait hold on breddah." Ade' said. "I'm going where?" "London." "But-," "This is not up for debate," "But-," "What did I just say Adewale," "Mentor wi-", "LONDON!" His Mentor Roared. "NOW HURRY BOY LIVES ARE AT STAKE!" Defeated Ade' hung his head and slumped his shoulders, turned and walked out of the garden. _I guess it's better to be yelled at than having a sarcastic Mentor. _"Oh and Adewale?" Ade turned in confiusion, at his mentor. "Yes Mentor?" "Have fun." His mentor said. _Breddah, you have to stop with these predictions_.


End file.
